


love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get (only with what you are expecting to give)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, darcy needs some tlc, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: She had done it. She hadfinally done it! It had taken heryearslonger than she had initially expected but here, today, Darcy Lewis had finally submitted her Master’s Thesis for review.Darcy was so excited she could sing it from the rooftops! Unfortunately, she was also so exhausted from putting finishing touches onto it all night that she thought it would be just as likely for her to fall asleep on any rooftop than for her to sing from it.





	love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get (only with what you are expecting to give)

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S DONE! Whaaaaaaat?!? Wow, I feel like this month flew by! Here’s Day 30, the final entry in my November Challenge. The prompt for today was: _“What if I were to tell you that instead of going out on a date, I ordered takeout and those fancy cupcakes you saw on Twitter last week?” “I would say that as long as there was lots of couch-cuddling, kisses, and movies involved, I **just might** consider you a genius.”_.
> 
> I changed it just the tiniest bit to make it fit with the storyline I had in mind, but I definitely filled this prompt! And I did it with cute Darcy/Tony fluff, which there is just not enough of in this world.
> 
> A huge, massive, enormous shout out to everyone that has read, left kudos, commented, and otherwise stuck with me through this challenge! You all are my heroes and you kept me sane and motivated throughout this challenge. I would _not_ have been able to do this without you, so **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**!  <3 <3 <3
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to come over and say hi on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to hear from you all about what you thought, or about fandoms, or pretty much anything :D
> 
> And now, may I present the final installment of my November Challenge! Please enjoy Day 30!
> 
> Title is a quote by Katherine Hepburn.

She had done it. She had _finally done it_! It had taken her _years_ longer than she had initially expected but here, today, Darcy Lewis had finally submitted her Master’s Thesis for review.

Darcy was so excited she could sing it from the rooftops! Unfortunately, she was also so exhausted from putting finishing touches onto it all night that she thought it would be just as likely for her to fall asleep on any rooftop than for her to sing from it.

The next thing she realized, Darcy was in the Residence Level elevator in Stark Tower, blinking confusedly.

“Jay?” she croaked, her voice rough from lack of sleep.

“Yes, Miss Darcy?” JARVIS replied, concern coloring his voice.

“How did I get back here? Did I walk?” she asked.

“Mr. Stark sent a car for you to use once you turned in your thesis,” JARVIS explained soothingly. “You fell asleep in the back seat and did walk in under your own power after the driver awakened you.”

Darcy yawned so widely her jaw cracked before leaning her head back against the elevator’s wall. “You’re the best, Jay,” she murmured as the doors slid open.

“You’re most welcome, Miss Darcy. And congratulations on submitting your thesis,” JARVIS replied. Darcy smiled softly and patted the wall in thanks.

Finally exiting the elevator, Darcy froze in surprise.

This was not her floor.

The floor was dominated by a sunken living area, couches arranged in a semicircle around a coffee table, all sleek and minimalistic lines (but comfy as hell). But more importantly, the coffee table was groaning under the weight of dozens of cupcakes. And not just any cupcakes: these were the ones she had seen on Twitter from that new place that had just opened _in California_.

“What...?” she breathed, confused.

Just then, Tony turned the corner from the kitchen, a brilliant smile lighting up his face and a cupcake with a lit candle in his hands.

“Congratulations, Darce! Your first thesis; I’m so proud!” Tony crowed, his smile never wavering.

Darcy smiled back tiredly, tilting her head up for a kiss. “Thank you, Tony,” she murmured against his lips.

He grinned agin, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her nose as he proffered the candle-lit cupcake. “What if I were to tell you that instead of going out to celebrate, I ordered takeout and those fancy cupcakes you saw on Twitter last week?”

Darcy felt her heart skip a beat. God, she loved this man.

“I would say that as long as there was lots of couch-cuddling, kisses, and movies involved, I _just might_ consider you a genius,” Darcy giggled, blowing out her candle.

Tony tugged her over to the couch as JARVIS began lowering the movie screen. “You forgot billionaire and philanthropist,” Tony said, tucking her into his side as they settled in on the couch.

“Oh, not a playboy anymore?” Darcy asked tiredly, her eyes drifting shut as she cuddled into his shoulder.

“Only for you, Darce,” he murmured into her hairline. “I’ll wake you up when the food gets here. Take a nap.”

Darcy smiled and pressed a kiss into his shoulder even as she fell asleep.

She had the best boyfriend _ever_.


End file.
